Application is being made for continuation of Grant # CA-12027 to allow the University of Pittsburgh under the direction of Bernard Fisher, M.D. to maintain the Headquarters Office of the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers (Primary Breast Group). Work undertaken during this renewal period has centered on (1) accruing new patients into active protocols for Stage II breast cancer; (2) maintaining follow-up on those patients entered into previous Stage II protocols; and (3) generating scientific papers indicating new knowledge relative to the pathology and therapy of primary breast cancer. Work has continued in these areas to date and will be maintained through the third year of this award.